


Came For The View

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, ati is my character she's similar to nadia in some aspects, hugo who is mentioned briefly is also my oc, julian is mentioned right at the end but he's not in this so i shall not tag him as a character, mayla is may's character, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: When a Pirate Queen comes to Vesuvia, a certain apprentice is easily swayed to join her on the high seas.
Relationships: Acherontia/Mayla
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Came For The View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maybeawriter6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeawriter6/gifts).



> Request done for maybeawriter6, dm me on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/DapperAndDoomed) for how you can get your own!

Gossip was going around town that She had docked her ship here. The Pirate Queen of the Runic Seas. Acherontia. 

No one knew why she was here, and no one dared to ask. Her reputation preceded her. It wasn't often anyone even got to see her in person, though everyone knew of her beauty. It was in every shanty, every story of her greatness, every whisper of her escapades.

Mayla, of course, knew about her, how could she not? It was one of the first things she'd heard about when she'd woken up three years prior. Whether she knew beforehand or not… Well, there were a lot of things she might or might not have known, it would be silly to worry about each and every one of them (though somehow still did).

But never had she imagined she would actually meet the woman in person.

You never expect a Queen to walk into a fortune seller's shop after all, and you certainly don't expect to be held at sword point and find yourself turned on.

"Miss Willows, is it?" Ati had checked the sign on the door.

Mayla would usually nod, but considering the circumstances… "Y-yes, Queen Acherontia."

"Ah, so you know who I am?" There was a gleam to her eyes. "Excellent." She lifted Mayla's head up with the flat side of the sword, her own head tilting ever so slightly. "You have such a careless beauty about you, you know?"

There was no stopping the blush than spread across Mayla's face.

The Pirate Queen thought she was beautiful? When she stood here in all of her glory, hair shimmering like spun silk, skin a radiant golden, so inviting and so soft. When her own features resembled carved marble, cheekbones looking like they could cut through the very same material and still look perfect to kiss. When her attire showed off so much of that very same kissable skin, accented her best assets and sent the poor girl's mind something quite dizzy.

When she was all the stories had said and more.

Staring as long as she had, it took Mayla a moment to realise there was no longer a sword to her throat. Instead, Ati was now stepping into her space, gesturing for her to stand, a smirk playing on her lips. "Will you have me wait, Miss Willows?"

"No! N-never, My Queen." She hastily scrambled to her feet, lanky limbs not making the task any easier. The name, of course, had come as naturally as the wind.

Ati gave her a once over, taking in her awkward stance, her blush, her fumbling fingers, and the clear adoration in her voice. It was rather endearing. Most people on land feared her outright, to have one so willing to do her bidding… It was interesting, to say the least.

Despite her heels, Ati was still shorter, though this didn't seem to bother nor hinder her. Or, if it did, she did not show it.

She raised a delicate hand to Mayla's cheek, brushing it gently and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are very quick to call me yours, Miss Willows." The hand moved to cup her chin and direct Mayla's gaze at her and only her. "I don't suppose you would like to do anything about that?" A thumb brushed her lips.

It was all Mayla could do to not turn into a puddle on the floor. Now was the time for nodding, for if she tried to talk, she would only embarrass herself.

Ati smiled, softer this time, more comforting. "Don't worry, I don't bite. Unless you want me to."

Mayla couldn't help letting out a soft whimper.

"Patience, Miss Willows." Ati chuckled and let her go, draping herself elegantly on a seat. "First, I would like to discuss business."

"B-business?"

"Yes. I was told in the east district of this town I would find a magician who would not flinch at the sight of a sword, who had great power built up inside her, ready to be let out. Not to mention your reputation as a fortune-teller is fascinating."

Still reeling from all the compliments, it took Mayla a moment to respond. "Well that's um… very flattering. Would you like a reading?"

"I'd like a magical guide," Ati smiled. "One who isn't afraid of adventure on the high seas and possesses true talent. You'll be greatly rewarded of course," she crossed her legs, the split in her skirt showing off her legs and thighs and… 

Mayla's mind drifted immediately.

Oh to kneel before her, happy to receive any reward (or punishment, Mayla wasn't picky) the Pirate Queen would bestow upon her. To be able to look up at such a sight, lean forwards and-

"Well, are you in?"

"Yes… I mean um," Mayla snapped herself out of her daydream. "You want me to come with you? On your ship."

Ati nodded, clasping her hands in front of her. "I'd love to have you on board~"

Mayla gulped. How could she refuse an offer like that? Why would she? "How soon do you set sail, my Queen?"

"Tomorrow, but I'd like to get to know my new crew member a little better first."

"Of course, ask me anything."

Acheronita laughed warmly at her enthusiasm. "Who says I have things to ask?" She motioned for Mayla to join her, smiling gleefully when she collapsed at her feet. "And from your behaviour, it would seem I don't need to." She captured Mayla's face, stroking it again softly. "Join me," she gently tugged her until she was sat in the Queen's lap.

The scent that washed over Mayla was intoxicating. And her lips were even more so.

"P-perhaps I can ask the questions then?" She leant even closer to Ati, their breath washing over the other. "May I?" she whispered just before their lips met.

She tasted better than Mayla could ever imagine, like cherry and wine, sweeter than honey but oh with the sting of a wasp when she nipped her. It took Mayla a second to decide she would like to stay right here for the foreseeable future, and another second to gasp at the realisation of so much more as Ati pulled back and kissed down her neck.

The hand in her hair felt so good, the hand that caressed down her side even better. the whimpers from earlier returned which only seemed to encourage Ati further; kisses turning to bites and caresses to scratches.

It was almost overwhelming but Mayla never wanted her to stop.

But then she did.

Breathless, Mayla opened her eyes and gazed upon Ati, fingers instantly tracing the smudged lipstick and loose curls. "Can we-"

"Later," Ati smiled and stroked her hair. "I just couldn't resist a quick taste."

Mayla got up reluctantly, allowing the Queen herself to stand and expertly reapply her make-up, as perfect as it had been when she walked in.

"I shall expect you at dawn tomorrow. Don't be late, Miss Willows."

"Call me Mayla, my Queen, please."

Ati's lips curved slowly. "Very well, my dear Mayla." She stroked her cheek again, kissing it softly and leaving a fresh print there. "I'll be waiting."

It was hard to sleep that night, to push Acherontia far enough from her mind to settle. 

Come morning, however, she couldn't get up soon enough, the lack of sleep was nothing compared to the anticipation of being on the Queen's vessel. Of possibly kissing her again and sitting on her lap and… and well, maybe one of those fantasies she'd used to lull herself to sleep would come true. Mayla could hope as much at least.

Finding the ship was easy, it was the most impressive one in the harbour, not to mention all the guards trying to force their way onto the ship. A large man was holding them back with ease.

As he saw Mayla approach, he waved and knocked their heads together, planting them into a couple of barrels off to the side. "Ah! Mayla Willows is it?" he asked with a grin. "My wife said you'd be here, glad to have you onboard."

"Your… wife?"

"Acherontia," he smiled, "and don't worry-" he added quickly as he saw the confusion on Mayla's face. "We're both pretty open about seeing other people too, sometimes sharing." He winked and laughed warmly, leading her up to the ship.

A little nervous, Mayla laughed with him. The guy seemed like a friendly enough person though. Pretty handsome too, which made sense considering he was married to the Pirate Queen.

"Ah, there you are, perfect timing."

Mayla's head whipped around at the sound of Ati's voice, instantly seeking her out. "My Queen."

The man chuckled and passed her over. "Have fun you two," he kissed Ati's cheek briefly, smiling as she returned the gesture, then headed back down the gangplank to stand guard.

"You've met Hugo then," Ati noted, her voice soft as she said his name.

"Yes, he seems nice."

She smiled warmly. "Oh, he's wonderful, best man I've ever met." She gestured to her cabin. "Shall we? Or would you like to see your living quarters first?"

"I um-" Mayla gulped, getting the feeling that a certain fantasy might be just around the corner. "We can um, discuss… things… first." She tugged at her dress nervously, hoping that her outfit was suitable and that Ati found it flattering of course.

"Discuss things, very well," Ati grinned, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Inside her cabin, there were candles lit across many surfaces, the light reflecting off Ati's skin beautifully, even more so when her coat opened to reveal a very distinctly different outfit from the previous day.

Where a skirt had once hidden most of her thighs, they were now bare but for straps leading up to a garter belt, the corset she had been wearing now lacking a shirt underneath it, Ati's chest hidden only by the folds of her coat, resting oh so enticingly upon the corset. 

Mayla let out a soft breath. How could anyone possibly be this gorgeous?

"Well…" Ati sat in her chair, legs spread, "would you like me to tell you what to do?"

"Yes!" Mayla jumped at the opportunity, her bags hastily discarded on the floor. "Please, my Queen," she knelt in front of her, eager to please.

A little surprised, Ati laughed. "Well then, in that case. Turtle is the safe word, and-" Her hand wrapped tightly around Mayla's hair, using it as an anchor. "I would like you to disrobe so I can take you in and admire you. And then you may kiss up my legs, savouring each and every little taste, until you know nothing else and completely lose yourself to me. How does that sound, my dear Mayla?"

"Like a dream."

Mayla instantly fumbled with her laces and allowed her dress to pool around her waist and slide it off her body slowly, leaving her in just her panties.

Ati's eyes dilated watching her, roaming across her body. She smiled softly, grasping a hand as Mayla reached down. "Leave those," she whispered, "You wouldn't want to deny me the pleasure of removing them with my teeth later, would you?"

Shaking her head, Mayla could already feel herself starting to soak through them at the idea alone. She began kissing just above the hem of Ati's stockings, going slowly just as her Queen had commanded, moaning against her and loving every second of it. Especially when she found the courage to lick up Ati's folds. She tasted so divine, the scent driving her wild.

Her hand back to grasping Mayla's hair, Ati guided her with well-timed scratches and tugs. "You're doing so well," she praised, enjoying the feel of her between her legs.

Mayla renewed her efforts.

She pressed her tongue against the perfect location, swirling carefully and changing pressure as if she'd been waiting to do this her whole life. 

With her head buried between Ati's legs, it wasn't long before her hands followed suit, testing her fingers inside her and curling them like she would do for herself. It didn't usually do much for her, but maybe for Acherontia… 

The scratches to her skull confirmed this.

Ati sighed happily, her eyes half closing. She knew she'd picked a woman with skills - she could feel it in her as soon as she'd laid eyes on her. And, well, she could certainly feel it in her now.

" _ Oh Mayla~ _ " she finished with a delicate shudder, juices spilling down Mayla's hand only to be quickly lapped up by the woman herself. A soft tug on her hair and she pulled back, only to be brought into Ati's embrace, their lips finding each other. 

"Was that pleasing, my Queen?" Mayla asked, though there was a slight smirk to her voice as if she knew it had been.

Ati chuckled and stroked her cheek, "I'm surprised you even have to ask." She reached for her hand and licked the fingers clean, keeping eye contact with Mayla as she did so. "I knew these hands of yours were magic," she murmured.

Mayla blushed. "Then it was my pleasure."

"Oh no," Ati grinned, almost wickedly now, and easily lifted Mayla onto her desk, pushing her back against it as she rose to her feet. " _ Your _ pleasure will be all my doing."

True to her word, she lowered her head down, kissing and nipping at Mayla's chest, her hands working wonderfully to massage the other. It was like a whirlwind of euphoria, Ati working quickly and expertly, eliciting whines and mewls from Mayla's throat, which was soon covered in kisses itself.

She moved down to her stomach next, kissing and sucking at her skin, teeth catching her hips and panties, tugging at them while her fingers pressed against her core.

Ati grinned at how wet she was, teasing her through the fabric until she finally took pity and replaced them with her face. Her tongue moved expertly, knowing exactly how much pressure to apply, and exactly where to do so to get the best result.

She hummed, sending the vibration against Mayla's clit, and she swore she saw stars.

It was enough for her to just tease her clit and Mayla found herself over the edge already, her back arching. Her orgasm washed over her, built up as it had been. She lay there, catching her breath and curling her toes at the pleasure.

Mayla couldn't remember ever having felt this good, her mind scattered and feeling a little dazed and overwhelmed.

"Your afterglow is beautiful," Ati whispered, gently dragging her nails down Mayla's body. It was enough to make her gasp and whine softly, as sensitive as she was.

Realising this with a smirk, Ati stepped back, reaching into a draw for a certain object and fastening it around her hips. "Let me know when you're ready for round two," she licked Mayla's earlobe. "I want you screaming out my name."

That was certainly something Mayla could do.

It took her a few moments to compose herself but then she nodded at Ati, biting her lip as she noticed the strap-on.

With another devilish grin, Ati pulled Mayla's legs towards her, setting her flush against her. The smooth wood of the dildo pressed against her already slick folds, applying pressure to her already sensitive clit. 

It was all Mayla could do to stop herself screaming her Queen's name there and then.

A few more gentle movements of her hips and Ati pulled back slightly, only to push into Mayla, going slow so she could adjust to the size. Once she slid to the base, Ati gripped the table and began thrusting steadily, smiling at every noise that came out of Mayla.

The movements of her chest was mesmerising, Mayla's eyes watching them bounce, only to blush when Ati met her eyes.

"That's certainly an idea." The Queen ducked her head down to lick and tease Mayla's nipples, hips still moving, the pace quicker now. With the hands on the desk moving to grip her hips, nails digging into her, it was bringing Mayla closer and closer to finishing again.

Then she changed the angle, her hips moving upwards and hitting her g-spot. The thrusts now were longer, slower, but harder; each one more pleasurable than the last.

"See how long you can last," Ati challenged her, teeth grazing her neck. "I promise I'll make it worth your while~"

With a whine, Mayla held on, moving her body with Ati's, legs shaking from the effort of holding her orgasm. More succulent noises escaped her, her breath got faster and faster and more pronounced, and Acherontia's name was on her lips when the movement shifted once more, Ati pulled her onto her lap as she sat down in her seat - her throne - again.

"Your turn," she teased, settling back, a lazy hand ghosting over Mayla's hips.

Whining with desire and chasing the orgasm that had been building and building, Mayla started moving. She was bouncing at first and then moved to jerking her hips when this proved to be more effective, more intense.

Ati watched, her bottom lip caught on a canine, her eyes drifting as Mayla's had.

Knowing that she was being admired, knowing that she was so close to finishing, it wasn't long before Ati's name slipped from her mouth, the sound clear and spreading through the cabin as she juddered to a halt, leaning against Ati's soft bosom to recover.

Stroking her hair, Acherontia grinned at having brought her such pleasure.

"You really are quite the spectacular view, my dear." And she knew of a certain someone that would enjoy being ridden just as much as she had. "I think there's a certain ship doctor I'd like to introduce you to…"


End file.
